Mara Jade her story
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: Read about how this young assassin overcame her own darkness with the help of her love, Luke Skywalker. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Mara Jade

_**Mara Jade**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Star Wars. Kudos to George Lucas for such a great job.

**Authors Notes: **I love Mara Jade and decided to do her story in my own version. I will be incorporating Star Wars in it of course. I hope you all enjoy it!

_Chapter 1:_

A dust storm crept in that afternoon. Everyone stayed in their homes, the shops and of course the drunk drank themselves to their maker in the cantina. Mara sat in her home, swirling the liquid around in her cup. It wasn't easy being a slave. Living in the slave quarters was hard enough with the small space and heat. The hardest thing for Mara was to watch her mother work for hours and hours and never rest.

When Mara was 14 years old, she talked the owner of the junk shop to have her work instead of her mother. She went to work the next day, but soon realized the shopkeeper lied and kept her mother working there. Mara did all the physical aspects of the job. Her mother did all the accounting of the parts. She despised that man for lying and working her mother long hours.

Mara sat there in her home awaiting her mothers return. At 16 years of age, most people would have left their parents home to live in their own. Mara was 18 and did everything she could to protect her mother.

The storm was getting worse and Mara decided that her mother would wait till the storm passed to walk home. She paced back and forth with her red hair in a loose, messy bun. Mara wanted to tell her mother what she has been doing on her free time.

"_How can I tell her everything? How can I tell her that for the past three years I've been trained to become a professional assassin? How can I tell her that I am officially working for the emperor?"_

Mara thought about these questions. They ran through her mind like a never ending train. Then she thought about her secret love. The man she keeps meeting in the cantina.

"_How am I going to tell him?"_

She stopped pacing at this thought. How was she going to tell the man she fell in love with and has loved for two years? How was she going to tell Luke Skywalker? Mara pondered this in her mind, but looked up suddenly when her mother stepped through the door.

"That storm is ghastly out there!" Ms. Jade exclaimed

"What are you doing walking through weather like this!"

"I thought you needed some company." Laughed Ms. Jade.

Mara gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished.

"Mother, there's something I have to speak with you about. You might want to sit down."


	2. Revealing the Truth

**Authors Notes: **I hope you all have enjoyed chapter 1. More is to come. Please review!

_Ch. 2:_

Ms. Jade looked at her daughter and quietly remarked,

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Mara's eyes got big.

"Mother! No!"

Mara said quickly in disgust. Mara waited for her mother to re-assuringly nod her head in understandment.

"Mother, I've…I've found a job. This job, you see, will take me away from this sphere of misery we call home. This isn't a job of watching inventory, lifting supplies or guarding posts. This… job… it's difficult for me to explain. I'm… I'm a professional assassin."

Mara waited for a reply from her mother, but a long silence followed it. Her mothers face slowly slumped towards the table and finally the silence was broken.

"I've known, Mara. I've known about your dealings with the emperor for a few months now."

Mara stood stiff wondering how her mother could know.

"How did you kn—

"Rebel spies caught you speaking with the emperor himself. They believed you were exchanging information with the empire and planned to have you shot on site, but I stopped them. I've been studying you, sending them back reports. I knew there was something up, but I had no clue as to what your dealings were with him. How long have you have been working for the emperor?"

"3 years."

"My god, it's worse than I thought. Can't you see you are working for the empire? You are working against a cause—

"A cause that has brought pain and destruction to any planet that has a single scent of rebellion on it. These so called rebels are a group of people that are upset with the emperor. Instead of talking their problems over with the emperor, they're storming around talking about this so call great cause that's supposed to help everyone. All it's doing is cutting a scar so deep in this galaxy that there is no way to recover from all the damage completely. I don't think that is a very good cause if you ask me!"

Mara stood tall and fury flashed from her eyes. A rebel killed her father over a disagreement. Mara would never forgive the rebel's for their immaturity and their lack of common sense. Ms. Jade stood up and talked to Mara, not in a motherly tone, but that of a rebel.

"I have been part of the rebel's, Mara. I've helped distribute them throughout Tatooine in order to keep this planet out of the hands of the empire. The junkyard owner you work for is one of the leaders of the rebel alliance. You see, the rebel's are trying to destroy this monster of a leader that calls himself and emperor. Mara, if you are truly my daughter, you will come to your senses!"

Mara walked up to her mother and looked her straight into the eyes, their noses inches from each other.

"Then you are no mother of mine."

A gun shot was fired. Ms. Jade fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Mara looked down at her mother, steam emitting from the barrel of her gun. She aimed it at her mother's head. Ms. Jade looked up at her daughter, pleading with her eyes. Another gun shot and Ms. Jade was no more.

Mara took out her knife and cut her own shoulder. She burst through her door to the outside. All the neighbors looked at her.

"My mothers been shot! A madman came running through my house shooting at anything he saw. He shot my mother! Please help her!"

Mara waited till a crowd moved to her door of her house and she took off the other direction towards the cantina. She entered the cantina building and the sound of the cantina band hit her ears. Mara sat up at the counter and ordered a drink. While having her drink, she bandaged herself up smirking at how she was able to cover up her mothers' death. She took a few more sips of her drink when someone put their hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear,

"Hey, Mara."

Mara whirled around to come face to face with Luke.

"Thank God it's you!"

Mara exclaimed with joy to see him.


	3. A New Future

**Authors Notes: **I hope the story has been going good for everyone so far. Please tell me what you think about it!

_Ch. 3:_

Mara and Luke embraced each other for a while.

"I'm sorry, but our little meeting has to be quick, Mara. I have to get back home or Uncle Owen will give me extra chores. We're supposed to be purchasing some droids to help out around the house."

"Right. Um… so how are things going for you, Luke?"

"It's been pretty busy. All the empire has been doing is been putting more stress on everyone with their rules here. I can't figure out what exactly they are looking for on this dessert!"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Luke, I'm finally going to be able to leave this dry planet. I found a job that will take me places. It will let me see the universe."

"Really, Mara? I'm happy for you! You will stay in touch, right?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely, yes!"

"So… what is it?"

Mara pondered this question in her head. Should she tell him the truth, knowing it would risk her job and probably his life if he knew? Would the truth severe any feelings they had for each other? Or should she tell him some random job, but walk away knowing she lied to her best friend, her love? Mara pondered this before the silence was interrupted by the bartender asking Luke if he would like anything to drink. Luke replied with a no and Mara finally spoke up after the bartender left to tend business elsewhere.

"Luke, my job… my job is…too… well it's hard for me to tell you."

"What is it Mara?"

"Well, I'm afraid it will change the way we think about each other."

"Well, what on earth is the job then?"

Mara hesitated for a moment.

"Well… I'm… I'm a tradesman. I trade items to other people for Merchants."

"Actually, a tradeswoman if you want to get technical about your job title."

Luke and Mara exchanged laughs.

"At least your job wasn't having to kill people!"

Luke laughed harder and Mara only smiled a little.

"Right…"

Mara kind of looked off knowing she lied to him.

"Well, I had fun Mara. I'll talk to ya later, hopefully. I've got to head on home."

Luke hugged Mara and left the cantina. Mara stared at him as he left, wondering if this would be the last time she would ever see him again. She swigged down the last of her drink, left some money to pay the bartender and headed out to the landing site of where a shuttle was to await her arrival.

After walking 3 miles outside the town, there was the shuttle awaiting its visitor. A storm trooper walked towards Mara and told her that she is to come aboard immediately in order to avoid a dust storm that was approaching. She boarded and felt the ship take off as soon as she boarded. Mara headed to the cockpit and looked at the shrinking Tatooine. She was finally leaving the sphere of dirt and misery.

After a while, Mara felt a tap on her shoulders. She was in deep thought as she sat on a chair in the room of the shuttle. A storm trooper informed her that they had arrived at the death star. Mara stood up and walked back to the cockpit and was amazed at what she saw before her. A black sphere jutted out of the darkness and had death practically dancing around it. The Grim had its face practically painted all over it. Mara could smell bloodshed from the darkness emitting from this powerful weapon of destruction. "_The emperor surely knew what he was doing upon building this_."Mara thought to herself.

The shuttle landed and she stood before the closed platform knowing that as soon as she stepped out of this shuttle, her life would be changed forever. The platform gave a sudden jolt and slowly opened. It felt like an eternity before the platform touched ground.

The two storm troopers that accompanied her stepped out of the shuttle onto the sleek, black concrete below her. Slowly, Mara stepped onto the platform and descended onto the floor. She saw Darth Vader awaiting a couple of feet away from the shuttle. She walked towards him and stood tall ready to accept her new future. She stopped a few inches away from him.

"Lord Vader, It's a pleasure."

"Mara Jade, the emperor is pleased with your decision to accept this fine position. After hard training, you have a natural skill to master anything that is given to you."

Darth Vader pulled out a light saber from under his cap and handed it to Mara. Mara looked at him and then back down to her light saber and back at him again.

"I can't believe… I never would have thought I would be able to wield such a magnificent weapon."

Mara was shocked at was she was holding. She took a couple of steps back and turned this amazing gadget on. A violet beam emitted from the silver handle clutched by her hands. She felt like a child playing with a new toy during Christmas. She turned it off and tucked it away in the holster strapped on to her waist.

"Follow me and you shall be given your first assignment."

Mara followed Darth Vader to the meeting room. She passed by many workers and troopers. The Death Star was huge from the inside and couldn't believe how magnificent this place truly was. Darth Vader stopped before a black double door and told Mara to wait where she was. Mara stood patiently outside and a few minutes later, an officer walked out.

"We're read for you, Mara Jade."


	4. The Assingment

**Authors Notes: **Have you ever sat through all 6 star wars movies non stop? Well I did! Let me tell ya, my legs were dead and I couldn't feel my butt. It's so much fun though to get with a couple of your good friends and sit through all 6 movies non stop. That was 12 hours of fun I wish I could do again. I'm a major Lord of the Rings fan too and I plan to get the LOTR extended version trilogy. Now sit through that one non stop. Please tell me what you think about my story!

_Ch. 4:_

Mara stepped through the doors into this wide, circular meeting room. Of course, everything was black. From the floor to the ceiling and everything in between. The only remote color in the room was the men sitting at the round table. Mara felt awkward because she was still in her slave dress from Tatooine and her hair was still in a messy bun. She looked around; embarrassed at the way she dressed, and noticed the officers were concerned that she was to be given this important position. One of the officers's spoken up and started a quarrel with the other officer's.

"Who on earth is this! General, the emperor is putting one of the biggest tasks on this timid little girl? He's gone mad!"

"I think she would make a fine… asset to the empire."

"Oh shut up you good for nothing—

"Good for nothing what! Do you dare finish that sentence with me!"

"Just look at her! What on earth is that she's wearing! She couldn't even get into a bar unnoticed! Let alone be a hit man or hit woman or whatever your… so called rank is."

"General, I agree with him. Out of this whole universe, SHE was picked?"

"I heard she's been training with us for three years now…"

"THREE YEARS! MY GOD! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS!"

"Calm down ya old hag! Last time you had a bursting, you had a heart attack in front of the emperor and the general."

"Well just look at the rags she's wearing! Her hair looks like it went through the blender!"

"Well maybe if you looked at where she comes from…"

"I know she comes from Tatooine, but she could've freshened up before showing up looking like that!"

"Like I said before, I think she would make a fine asset."

"You say that about everyone that steps through this office you—

Everyone was silent as the General stood up in his chair. He motioned for everyone to be silent. Mara stood timidly and could feel all of the officer's eyes burning through her skin as they stared at her. All the comments made her furious, but she still stood timidly as ever. Vader motioned her to have a seat and she sat in the chair in front of her. Then the officer's started to converse about the rebellion and the empires and such. Commander Tagge was the first to start conversing about the rebellion matter.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

"Dangerous to your Starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long as –

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us."

General Moff Tarkin interrupted the discussion between Commander Tagge and Admiral Motti. He noticed the abrupt silence between everyone after he had made that statement. He continued:

"I have just received word that the emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Commander Tagge, on the other hand, disagreed with the General.

"That's impossible! How will the emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

Darth Vader couldn't stand being silent anymore and decided to add his own thoughts to the discussion between the General and the Commander.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

Admiral Motti interrupted the whole conversation.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

Mara was in awe at the way Darth Vader showed the Force itself through his speech. She could always feel the Force surge through her, but Vader was like a God with the Force as his servant. It was magnificent the minute she stood in his presence at the landing dock. The Force emitted itself through Darth Vader to wear Mara could almost taste it. Admiral Motti sneered at Vader from his remark on the Force.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort—

Mara noticed Admiral Motti suddenly stopped speaking. She looked from Admiral Motti, who was thrashing at his own throat, to the Darth Vader's hand. _He's using the Force to choke the Admiral!_ Mara was amazed throughout this whole meeting.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing…"

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!"

General Moff Tarkin was obviously not in a good mood after Vader stopped the choking sensation going through Admiral Motti. The Admiral couldn't support himself up, but the General didn't notice and continued.

"This bickering is pointless! Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

One by one the officer's left the meeting room until it was just Mara, General Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader in the room. Mara believed she was going to get her first assignment finally. The General began speaking.

"It has come to my attention that you are ready."

"Yes sir, I am."

"Good! Now the emperor has instructed me to give you your task. We already have Lei Organa in our hands, so there is no need for you to go hunt her down. She's already scheduled to be questioned by Lord Vader here, so there is no need for you to question her. So that leaves us with a matter at hand I don't quiet fully understand. I don't know what the emperor wants with this… Luke Skywalker fellow, but your job is to get rid of him permanently. He doesn't care how it is done, just do it."

Mara sat there silently. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We have here, the planet he may be on. I believe it's the planet you come from… uh… Tatooine. Yes, Tatooine. Now we might know—

"Sir. I know where this man is."

The room was silent, except for Vader's heavy breathing. She stood up, tall and filled with pride. She still loved Luke, but she has a job now and whatever was asked of her, she would do it. Mara gave the General the exact location of where Luke was.

"Well, I guess that settles it! You really have been a great help for your first day of service. I'll have a trooper come in and take you to your quarters. You will find your weapons and… a change of clothing on your bed. It's a pleasure to be having you, Mara Jade."

"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure speaking with you."

A trooper came in and guided Mara out the doors and through corridor after corridor to her quarters. Mara felt most pleased with herself.


	5. Alderaans Destruction

**Author's Notes: **I'm doing everything I can to make sure that Mara's story stays as accurate as possible with the Star Wars plot. Please review!

_Ch. 5:_

Mara stepped into her quarters and of course it was black. Only the bed sheets and pillows were white. _How appropriate!_ Mara said sarcastically to herself. She spotted an outfit on her bed. It had black boots that would go up to the knees, black pants that were flared on the legs, a black short sleeved shirt and black wrist gloves to complete it. Hung up on the wall was her long, black cloak. _I love the outfit, but what is with all the black!_ Mara snickered to herself. She saw a belt strap looking thing and it had a holster to stick her light saber in it as well as holsters that were occupied with blasters, a K-bar and a blaster rifle strapped to the back of it.

Meanwhile, Mara was given a message that Luke Skywalker had been killed, along with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They had fired upon his home and plantation. Mara's heart ripped in half knowing she killed her lover, but knew if she didn't say anything in the meeting room she could've been killed for treason. Mara wanted nothing to do with this Rebellion. Tears started streaming down her face knowing she killed Luke. A storm trooper knocked on her door and told her the General would like a word with her in the meeting room. Mara gave a reply of thank you and started getting dressed. _I might as well do my nappy hair too._

Later, a storm trooper led Mara to the meeting room. She stepped through the door and saw the general sitting, writing reports. He looked up and smiled.

"Aw, Mara. You look lovely, please have a seat."

Mara nodded and sat down in the same spot she was in last time.

"The emperor is most pleased that you have helped get rid of this enormous… how would you call it… thorn… yes, thorn in his side. Since you are unoccupied for now, your assignment is to check up on all the patrols and little things like that. You have free range to any part of this battle station. A storm trooper is not to question your authority. Again, thank you for your services."

Mara stood and was dismissed. _I think I'm going to like this job._ Mara thought to herself. She walked around a couple of corridors and decided to explore the chambers. Her red hair danced with every step she took. It felt good to where a cloak, have authority and to know how to use the ultimate weapon, the Force. Mara walked into a dark chamber. Vader stood looking out into the black abyss through this huge window. He turned around to acknowledge Mara's existence.

"This place is amazing, Lord Vader. How is it a man of your stature came into such power?"

"That is a story for another time. I believe, if the Force permits it, you will learn of everything with your own eyes and ears."

Mara was amazed with his wisdom. _A man that is feared so much can have a lot of wisdom._ She looked around and decided to join Vader in looking into the swirling, black chaos outside the Death Stars window. She stood beside him looking out. Mara's thoughts were interrupted when Vader spoke.

"Come, Mara. You shall see the power of this fully operational battle station. Just keep in mind that this… weapon is nothing compared to the powers of the Force."

Mara nodded in agreement and followed Vader out of the dark chamber. Once out in the hall, Vader motioned Mara to head to the control room of the station. She obeyed and went to the control room immediately. She reached the control room and saw General Moff Tarkin standing by a control panel. He motioned for Mara Jade to come join him.

"Hello again, Mara. I think you should witness how powerful this weapon truly is."

"It would be a pleasure to witness the powers of this grand station, sir."

The General was pleased and motioned Mara to stand off to the side by a couple of storm troopers. Darth Vader walked in to the room with Leia Organa by his side. Admiral Motti spoke up from beside Mara.

"We've entered the Alderaan system."

Leia spoke up when she was face to face with the General.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Mara snickered quietly at this remark. The General smiled himself.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!"

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of his station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power… on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly—

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

The General stood towering over Leia and Mara had a smirk on her face. _So this is who the Rebellion puts their faith in. A timid girl that looks like she is barely 20! She'll be the death of them all. They deserve it, the scumbags._ The General spoke up again.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."

"There! You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What!"

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Leia Organa advanced toward General Moff Tarkin, but Vader's cold grip yanked her by the shoulders away from the General. The sound of generators could be heard powering up and it echoed like knives being scratched across the walls of the battle station. Mara looked at the planet Alderaan. The planet looked beautiful with its grassy plains. It looked like an emerald in space. Then a green laser beam hit the planet and it was gone. Not a single trace of it was left. A black hole was all that was left of the luscious green planet.


	6. Alive and Well

**Author's Notes:** I'm surprised I've been able to update so much in one day. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review! The more the better!

_Ch. 6:_

Mara escorted Princess Leia Organa back to her holding cell. Leia didn't sob or let one tear leave her eyes. Mara stood there at the doorway staring at Leia. Leia stared at her back in a confused look. Mara saw so much of herself in Leia.

"Well, what do you want?"

Mara shook her head.

"Nothing."

She stepped out of the holding cell and closed the door behind her. She stepped out the long, red hallway and squadrons of officers were working behind the desks. An officer looked up at Mara and told her Lord Vader has instructed her to go the Landing site. Mara immediately headed that way. She stopped suddenly outside the door to the landing pad. A disturbance in the force hit her, but it was a familiar feeling. _This feeling is so familiar. It's like I'm reunited with… no! It can't be!_ Mara proceeded through the open doors and met up with Vader. A ship, a very familiar ship, sat on the concrete floor.

"Oh my word! It's the Falcon!"

Vader looked at her and realized she has seen this ship before. Mara knew what Vader was thinking.

"I've seen this ship a dozen of times. It belongs to a… Captain Han Solo. He's a smuggler for Jabba the Hutt. Apparently he has a big debt to pay to the slug crime boss. So there is a price on Han's head."

Mara wasn't surprised that Han has been able to get away from bounty hunters. That disturbance in the Force was stronger now.

"You sense the disturbance as well."

Mara looked at Vader and nodded.

"I'll go inform the General we have the Falcon."

Vader nodded at Mara and she was off. She started to almost sprint to try to get away from that feeling in the Force. Mara bumped into Admiral Motti. She informed him of the situation and he agreed to report this to the General for her. Mara walked around and bumped into two storm troopers talking what looked like a wookie to custody. One of the storm troopers kept staring at her as she walked off down the hallway, but that same feeling came back to her when she was near that storm trooper. _What on earth!_

Mara headed towards the prison cells and heard a lot of commotion. She stepped through the doors and found imperial soldiers firing at those same two storm troopers she passed. She recognized Luke immediately. She couldn't believe her eyes. She pulled out her rifle blaster and started shooting like the rest of the imperial soldiers. Luke never noticed her, but she didn't want him too. Mara could tell Leia Organa had her eyes on her. Mara started firing at Han Solo and he fired back at her. His blast grazed her right leg by her thighs. The pain was immense, but she didn't even wince and kept firing. Then the three were gone. Mara ran through the huddle imperial soldiers down the hallway and saw a hole in the wall. _They went into the garbage dump._ Mara sprinted back through the stunned imperial soldiers and ran to the control room. She knew the door was locked down there and she believed she could get them there. She reached the control room after a fast pace sprint and caught her breath while looking at all the control buttons. Mara found the one she was looking for. She pressed it and started the compaction of the garbage. _They're not going to make it while I'm around!_ Mara paced back and forth in the control room and noticed that there was a comlink signal. She hacked in and could here the conversation between Luke Skywalker and a droid, apparently by the name of C-3PO.

"C-3PO!"

"We've had some problems—

"Will you shut up and listen to me! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

Mara was shocked that Luke's droids made it themselves. She went into the computer system and went to try to bypass R2-D2's hacking. She was going lightning speed and almost had it when over the comlink screams of joy could be heard. Mara was too late. They had made it.

Mara made her way towards where the Millennium Falcon was docked. _Surely I can get them at their ship._ She walked through corridor after corridor. Storm troopers and imperial soldiers were running left and right to get everything together. Mara was disgusted with how unorganized everything was. Mara stepped onto this elevator that would take her up to the landing site where the Falcon was. The elevator ascended when she felt that familiar feeling and she could hear the distant clashing of light sabers off to the side. The elevator stopped when it reached the floor and her eyes met Han's. He fired, but Mara was quick and whipped out her light saber. She reflected the blast and it hit the platform of the Falcon by Luke. Luke looked towards Mara's direction, but storm troopers were already between Luke and Mara. So, Luke never saw her and though the storm troopers were the ones that fired. Mara looked off at the side and saw Darth Vader slice his light saber through a brown cloaked figure. Luke's scream could be heard echoing through the port. It shocked Mara to see nothing was left of the old man except for his cloak and light saber. _What in the world?_

Mara turned to see the Millennium Falcon firing up its engines and launched itself out of the landing port. All the storm troopers ran around frantically, but Mara just stood there watching the Falcon jet itself through the eternal black abyss. She couldn't believe Luke was still alive and well.


	7. End of the Death Star

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this chapter is short. Please review!

_Ch. 7:_

Mara could see Darth Vader was not in a very good mood after the Millennium Falcon got away. Nobody dared to butt heads with him. Nobody even spared a glance when he walked by. Mara paced in her quarters when Darth Vader entered. At first she thought she was in deep trouble.

"The emperor has another assignment for you. You are to go to Anchorhead, Tatooine and… take care of a rebel leader there. He owns a junk shop. I believe you've… heard about him."

Mara nodded and Vader left her quarters without a sound. She couldn't believe she was heading back to Tatooine. A storm trooper escorted Mara to the shuttle that would depart to Tatooine. Mara was pleased that she would be able to finally deal with this man.

The shuttle landed quicker than expected. Mara stepped off the platform onto a familiar surface. A shudder went through her spine to think about she was back on this dessert. She headed off to Anchorhead and found the old junk shop she use to work for. _This job should be quick and simple._ She walked in stealthily and saw the place kind of abandoned. _He's probably out in the back._ She walked toward the back door when a clank could be heard behind her. Mara whipped around quickly, but lost consciousness when a blaster fire hit her left shoulder, by her neck.

Mara regained consciousness quicker than the junk dealer expected, but didn't care. She stood up, brushed herself off and realized all her weapons had been taken. They sat on the countertop, just waiting for its owner to return. Her train of thought was interrupted by the junk dealer.

"You've grown up to be a fine young woman, Mara Jade. Your mother would be proud, that is if she was still here. You must understand now to why I kept your mother here to help the republic."

"The republic is a bunch of Rebellion rubbish!"

"Then how come you imperial followers death star is under attack? The Rebel's look like they are winning."

Mara was furious. The junk shop dealer turned around to laugh, but was silenced when Mara advanced on him and snapped his neck like it was butter. Some papers caught her eyes. She looked at them and they revealed the Rebel's plans to destroy the death star. Mara headed out the door, but heard an explosion from above her. A supernova stretched across the sky. The Death Star had been destroyed. The battle station was no more.


	8. Finding the Rebels

**Author's Notes:** I hate daylight savings time.

_Ch. 8:_

It was the first time in weeks that Mara actually got any sleep. She woke up in the Super-class star destroyer, Executor. This ship was the largest traditional starship constructed by the Imperial Navy. Equipped with more than a thousand weapons, the Executor carried 144 TIE fighters and 38,000 storm troopers. Darth Vader was the commander of this magnificent imperial ship.

Mara did her hair in a French braid before proceeding to Executor's bridge. She entered the captain's control station. A long walkway extended to the transparisteel view port where Darth Vader stood watching over the whole imperial fleet below him. Mara stood off to the side when two chief officers entered the room. Admiral Ozzel and General Veers looked around the bridge before the captain interrupted their silence.

"Admiral."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probed droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had."

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!"

"The visuals indicate… life readings."

"It could mean anything. If we followed up every lead…"

Mara couldn't help but speak her opinion about the situation.

"Well, Admiral Ozzel, you do know the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms."

"You found something?"

Darth Vader was behind Admiral Ozzel, which startled Mara a bit. The captain addressed Darth Vader about the situation.

"Yes, my lord. The monitor displays a transmitted image of a snow based power generator."

"That's it. The Rebel's are there."

Admiral Ozzel was frustrated.

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be—

Mara interrupted Admiral Ozzel in a condescending tone.

"Lord Vader said that is the system. So it would be wise to listen to him."

The Admiral glared at Mara and she only gave him a cold emotionless stare. Darth Vader gave the orders for General Veers to ready his men and to set the course for Hoth. Mara spoke to Vader after the chief officers left.

"My lord, you do know the Rebels will have found out about our knowledge of their new base?"

"Yes, Mara. What is the point?"

"By now they would have issued a full scale evacuation. They know they don't have the weapons powerful enough to fight us off. I suggest we cut off their evacuation route, not only with your imperial fleet, but on the ground at their base as well. If their power generator is destroyed, it gives us an advantage to take, if not all, most of them out."

Darth Vader pondered this in his head and dismissed Mara. She felt most please with herself to have this knowledge. She walked to the transparisteel view port to observe everything. The fleet of Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace in sector 4. Mara had no clue as to what was significant of "sector 4". Mara called for General Veers.

"General Veers, inform Lord Vader that his fleet has moved out of light speed. Comm-scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

General Veers gave a nod and proceeded to Darth Vader's private quarters. Mara eyed the planets in the Hoth system. _Perhaps the Rebellion will finally end here. I'm tired of this drawn out battle with these… infidels._

Mara walked back to the captain's control station, awaiting orders that may be given at anytime. The wide view screen flickered to life and Darth Vader was shown. The Admiral began to speak.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light speed, and we're preparing to—

He stopped speaking, but started grabbing at his neck. A gurgling sound could be heard from deep within his throat. Mara watched, amused at this entertainment, and noticed Vader was not very happy.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett."

"Yes, my lord."

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system."

"My lord, Admiral Ozzel felt surprise was wiser…"

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. Have General Veers prepare his troops for a surface attack. You are in command now Admiral Piett."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

Admiral Ozzel fell backwards and landed with a loud thud. Mara motioned for a couple soldiers to get rid of the corpse. _Finally, an iron fist will come crashing down upon those Rebels._


	9. Battle on Hoth

**Author's Notes:** I hope the story is enjoyable and interlinked with the star wars plot well. Please review!

_Ch. 9:_

An Imperial Star Destroyer saw two X-Wings and a Rebel transport rising quickly through Hoth's atmosphere. They were reported to all Imperial Star Destroyer's and everyone kept an eye out. Mara stayed on the bridge of the Executor to ensure Vader's plans were kept on schedule. She felt tension hanging in the air like fog from everyone. This was going to be a stressful fight.

Mara noticed something wasn't right.

"Get that Imperial Star Destroyer out of their way! Fire now on the transport!"

She yelled these commands at the officers. Confused, they tried contacting the Star Destroyer that reported the transport. Suddenly, three red ion cannon charges streaked through the atmosphere and smashed into the Star Destroyer in the Rebel transports' way. A few explosions could be heard as the Imperial Star Destroyer spun out of control and careered into deep space. The first transport of Rebels raced on to safety. Mara was furious.

Mara watched the battle on screen in the captain's control room. The Imperial AT-AT's: All Terrain Armored Transports were making their way to the Rebel base. The Rebels looked like they were in position to fight, but Mara known they wouldn't last long. On the comlink, Mara spoke to the main AT-AT that was commanded by General Veers.

"Go for their energy shield. Once that's down, the Rebel's won't stand a chance."

Mara watched the main AT-AT start firing at the Rebel soldiers hiding in the trench around the power generators. The comlink interrupted her silence when General Veer's voice echoed through it.

"We have spotted the Rebel's power generators. However, we are not in range to fire."

Mara believed that the Empire would be successful on wiping out the Rebel's. General Veer's continued.

"I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments. Lord Vader, you may start your landing."

The battle raged on. It felt like an eternity before General Veer's voice echoed through the comlink. Mara listened and watch intently.

"All troops will debark for ground assault. Preparing to target main generators."

Mara could hear orders being yelled left and right over the speakers. Everything looked like the Rebel's were losing. The Empire has finally smote the Rebel's. Only temporarily. Mara knew they wouldn't give up a loss so easily. General Veers could be heard speaking again.

"Target acquired. Maximum firepower."

Mara watched on screen as the AT-AT spat out energy beams and it blew the Rebel's generator sky high.

Mara watched the other star destroyers in formation to try to keep any evacuees from escaping. The Millennium Falcon pelted through space. Mara got on comlink to one of the Star Destroyer's chasing it.

"Shoot them down quickly! Be careful, though. You're about to run into another Star Destroyer."

Sadly, the Millennium Falcon made a steep dive and the two Star Destroyers as their hulls made contact and the sound of scratching metal could be heard on the bridges of both ships. The Falcon was lost in the asteroid field. Mara contacted Darth Vader on screen.

"Lord Vader, our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, but it has entered an asteroid field."

Behind her Admiral Piett piped up as well as interrupt Mara.

"We cannot risk our ships in that way, my Lord."

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship, not excuses."

"Yes, my Lord."

The entire Imperial Star Destroyer fleet entered the asteroid field, pursuing after the Falcon. Hologram images of the commanding escorts could be seen on the bridge of the Executor. Darth Vader stood, looking out the view port while Mara stood on the walkway observing everything that went on in the captains control room and in the pits on either side of the walk way. Asteroids were pummeling the Star Destroyer's, but the Executor was unscathed. A Star Destroyer could be seen exploding when a large asteroid smashed into one of its conning tower and the commanding escort, of that ship, hologram flickered off violently. The projection of the Star Destroyer Avenger's Captain Needa reported.

"Lord Vader, considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed."

"No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found."

The conference was over and the holograms faded out. Mara was slightly dumbfounded when Admiral Piett ran past her, nearly tripping her, to Lord Vader. He was out of breath and slightly pale.

"Lord Vader, the emperor commands you to make contact with him."

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission."

With that, Darth Vader swept past Mara and his cloak brushed her slightly. Mara gulped at the mention of the emperor. She knew he was probably not pleased that she hadn't got rid off Luke Skywalker yet. Mara has done every single task given to her successfully, but she couldn't get her hands on Luke. _Maybe, I love him so much to where I don't want to hurt him…_ Mara shook her head. _That's a load of nonsense. I can't love. _

She stood thinking while staring into the black abyss of space. Her train of thought was interrupted by Admiral Piett when he informed her the emperor would like a word. Mara gulped, but quickly masked her fear. She took small strides to Vader's private chamber. Upon entering, the hologram of the emperor seemed to almost engulf the whole room.

"Mara. How nice it is to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence, my Lord."

"I see that you have had a hard time with Luke Skywalker."

"My Lord, it has been difficult to get my hands on him. He's quick and cunning. It's not hard for me to track him down, but by the time I get near him, he's off again."

"I don't want excuses, Mara. Just get the job done. However, I am pleased that you have been able to do your other tasks successfully. Go find this young Skywalker and get rid of him... permanently."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Don't let your personal feelings for the boy get in the way, Mara."

Mara's heart felt like it stopped dead. She turned around and quickly left without a sound.


	10. A Bounty Hunters Help

**Author's Notes: **How am I doing so far? Please review!

_Ch. 10:_

Mara entered the bridge of the Executor to see six figures standing by the captain's control room. Mara asked Admiral Piett who these men were in a whispered voice.

"Bounty Hunters. We don't need that scum."

"I agree with you, Admiral."

"Those Rebels's won't escape us."

"For your sake, Admiral, I hope not."

Admiral Piett was approached by an Imperial controller.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger."

Piett followed the Imperial controller to his station. Mara walked across the walkway to the bounty hunters. Darth Vader was observing them closely. Mara recognized all of them.

There was a menacing repitilian named Bossk, a brutal looking man with a bandaged head who wore Imperial surplus armor named Dengar, an assassin droid that resembled nothing more than arsenal named IG-88, an insect like alien whose face was partially concealed by a breathing mask named Zuckuss and his droid partner named 4-Lom. The widely, most respected bounty hunter was clad in old green battle armor that he wore over a pale gray reinforced double layer flight suit. This bounty hunter was Boba Fett and he was the most dangerous of them all.

Darth Vader was through with inspection and introduced Mara to the bounty hunters. Only Boba Fett knew who she was without the introduction. Vader left Mara to give the instructions to the hunters.

"There will be a substantial award for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any method necessary, but I want them alive. Boba, no disintegrations."

Mara smirked and Boba let out a small chuckle. Admiral Piett piped up in excitement.

"We've found them! My Lord, we have them!"

Mara ran over to Admiral Piett's console and watched in anticipation. The Avenger's, Captain Needa, could be heard shouting orders. Then out of nowhere, Captain Needa, screamed in shock through the comlink.

"They're moving to attack position! Shield's up!"

Mara couldn't believe her ears. _Are they that stupid to try to attack us?_ After a long pause, the comlink flickered to life again with Captain Needa speaking.

"Track them. They may come around for another pass."

"Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes."

"They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device."

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir. Uh, Captain. Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit."

Mara knew Darth Vader would be disappointed. She looked at Admiral Piett as his eyes met hers. They both knew the worse was to come upon Captain Needa. Moments later, the Avenger caught up with the rest of the Imperial fleet. Captain Needa's shuttle landed in the Executor and Captain Needa was on the bridge. He made a full ride apology, but chocked on his last words and fell lifeless by the feet of Lord Vader. Sarcastically, Vader spoke.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa."

Mara watched as the Captain's body was dragged out of the bridge. She moved out of the way so that Darth Vader could observe Admiral Piett's console. Admiral Piett, with fear in his tone, spoke up.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into light speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now."

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory."

"Yes, my Lord. We'll find them."

"Don't fail me again, Admiral. Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet."

Admiral Piett swallowed hard. Mara could feel the tension thick in the air. Vader told Mara to watch over the bridge and make sure everything stayed on task. She nodded and Vader swiftly left the bridge. His cloak seemed to dance in the air as he took long strides out of the bridge.

Mara turned around, pacing back and forth when an Imperial controller called to her.

"You have a message from a bounty hunter called, Boba Fett."

"Send it through."

A hologram appeared before Mara.

"I've located the Rebel ship, Millennium Falcon. It's heading towards the Bespin system. I'll intercept them there."

"No. Keep reporting on what they are up too and Lord Vader will be there shortly to apprehend them. Don't worry. You'll be rewarded for your servitude."

The hologram image faded away and Mara sent a message to Darth Vader informing him of the current plans.


	11. Capturing the Rebels

**Author's Notes:** sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter was probably my toughest. Keep Reviewing!

_Ch. 11:_

The Imperial fleet entered the Bespin system and a shuttle was deployed from the Star Destroyer Executor. Mara looked out the shuttle's window as a thick blanket of clouds brushed by her window. She was mesmerized by the beauty this gaseous planet had. She was startled slightly when Darth Vader summoned her. She didn't even know he was standing by her.

"Yes, my lord."

"Mara, when we land, I need you to cut off all communications and take care of security. Then meet me in Lando Calrissian dining room."

"Yes, Lord Vader. It shall be done."

"Be quick about it. I want it done."

The shuttle landed in Cloud City. Mara exited the shuttle quickly and slipped out of sight behind a wall as soon as Lando Calrissian emerged from a doorway. She stealthily walked across a hallway into a central control room. She logged on to the computer and hacked into the security. She bypassed all codes and shut off the whole security system as well as cut off communications. _That'll hold 'em._

Mara left the control room and saw storm troopers starting to occupy the hallways. She headed towards the dining room. She walked in to be greeted by a blaster shot from Boba Fett. Quickly she dodged and pulled out her light saber. She forced pushed Boba, but he regained balance and shot at Mara again. Mara deflected them, but found her light saber pulled from her hands and Boba's gun hurtled towards Vader.

"If you both can't settle down, then I will have to separate you two."

Mara looked up at Boba.

"What on earth were you thinking! I could've been killed!"

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"That's a fine excuse…"

Mara got up and dusted herself off. Her light saber was given back to her as she scowled at Boba for his stupid ness. She paced the room waiting eagerly for the smuggler Han Solo and princess Leia Organa. _We will finally have all the rebels through them. _Mara smirked to herself at this thought.

Her heart was suddenly heavy. Luke flashed into her mind and she wondered were he could possibly be. Mara started to regret ever joining the Empire, but as quickly as she felt this she fought the feeling. _I will not let some… puppy love keep me from doing my job!_

"Is something wrong Mara?"

Mara was startled at these words. She turned around to see Vader staring at her.

"Of course not, my lord. I have just been thinking about… this mission."

"There is a disturbance within you that I will not just brush off. This disturbance, Mara, concerns me."

Mara hesitated for a second._ What if he knows!_

"No need to worry. I am quite alright."

Darth Vader turned around in his seat as a storm trooper walked in.

"Lord Vader, they are headed this way."

"Good. We shall be waiting."

Mara's heart jumped. _They know who I am. What if Luke knows what I've been up too? _A moment later and the doors to the dining room slid open. Mara stood off in the corner like a shadow. She could see the horror in Han's and Leia's eyes. Chewbacca let out a deep roar and Han pulled out his blaster. Mara and Boba both drew their weapons, but Vader took Han's blaster out of his hands using the force. Vader put Han's blaster away on the table and spoke sarcastically.

"We would be honored if you would join us."

Boba Fett stepped out from behind the alcove and stood by Vader's left side. Mara stepped out from the shadows and stood next to Vader on his right with her arms crossed. A squad of storm troopers crowded behind Han, Leia and the rebel allies with blasters pointed at them. Lando Calrissian looked at Han Solo and spoke timidly.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Han's face was expressionless as he let those words leave his mouth. They all filed into the dining room and the storm troopers stayed out in the hallway to guard the door. The door closed and the encountered had begun.

Leia looked at Mara as she sat down.

"Hey! I remember you from the Death Star. You escorted me to my cell. Why are you here?"

Han's head jerked up towards Mara and a look of surprise came over his face.

"I don't think she was some bag carrier for royal prisoners, Leia. She's an assassin. I saw her deflect my blaster shots with her… light thingy watcha-ma-call-its."

Mara glared at them both, but Vader's voice could be heard in her head.

"_Yes, our rebel friends would like to know what you do. Enlighten them and tell them what you do."_

Mara looked at Vader and realized he was talking to her telepathically. Her gaze looked at the middle of the dining table and she started to speak. First softly and gradually went harsh.

"My name is Mara Jade. I am a professional assassin for the emperor himself. My job is to help the extermination of the Rebels and to get rid of their only hope, Luke Skywalker."

The words "Luke Skywalker" came out of her mouth so timidly and hesitant. Han stood up.

"You… you are Mara Jade? This can't be. This just cannot be!"

"Han… calm down. This isn't the time or place to have a temper."

"Look Leia, this is Mara Jade! The one Luke can't stop talking about. He loves her and she is trying to kill him!"

Mara's heart jolted in her chest. Her eyes started to tear up when Han spoke harshly and cruel towards her.

"How can you do that? Luke loves you. Hell, he even said that you loved him! It's obvious you're the kind of girl that just likes to rip a guy's heart out. You're nothing but a low-life, stubborn, whore that will get with any guy until she has to blast him to oblivion! How can you do this to him? I can't believe I am even wasting my breath to—

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, BUT YOU DON'T! I LOVE LUKE WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! DO YOU THINK IT IS EASY TO KNOW I HAVE TO KILL THE VERY MAN I LOVE? I HAVE TO LIVE EVERYDAY KNOWING I HOLD LUKE'S FATE IN MY HANDS! I DO LOVE HIM. I REALLY DO, BUT I HAVE A JOB TO DO AND WHAT HAS THE REBEL'S DONE TO BETTER THIS WHOLE WAR! NOTHING! THAT'S JUST IT! NOTHING! SO DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME ON MY JOB WHEN YOU SO CALLED HEROES CAUSE HAVE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT PAIN AND DESTRUCTION TO THIS GALAXY!"

Mara's fists were clutched tightly and her face showed so much anger. A hand gently touched Mara's right shoulder. She turned to see Leia look at her with sympathy. Mara greatly appreciated it, but pushed Leia away.

"I don't need your petty sympathy."

Mara turned around to walk towards Darth Vader and she could feel the heat of his eyes burning through her bones. A tear streamed down her cheek, but she quickly hid her emotions as she stood by Vader's side while looking at the Rebels. _We should wipe them out now and end this charade. _Darth Vader ended the silence with his menacing voice.

"Boba, take these two to the torture chamber. I will meet you there shortly."

Boba Fett nodded and escorted Han Solo and Leia Organa to what fate had in store for them in that chamber. Mara started to follow Boba out, but was stopped when a choking sensation was felt on her throat. She couldn't breath and started gagging when suddenly she realized Vader was choking her with the force.

"I need you to watch everything that happens in the torture chamber. Everything must go as planned. You are not to let your personal feelings get in the way or else."

"Yes… Lord… Vader…"

Mara felt the sudden release and a wave of fresh air flooded her lungs. She could hear Vader leave the room swiftly. Her knees were shaky as she used the dining table for support to stand up. She finally found her balance and left the dining room. She entered the torture chambers to see Han and Leia. Mara stood in a corner to observe everything. _I will not let my personal feelings compromise my mission. _


	12. Vader's Identity

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. ;)

_Ch. 12:_

Mara entered the torture chamber to find Darth Vader standing eagerly by Han Solo. Apparently, Han was strapped to a rack that elevated him. So Vader had to tilt his head up to look at Han. Mara knew everything about Imperial torture devices. Their diagnostic scanners would be used to anticipate loss of consciousness and the chemical injectors would keep him awake. That way, the victim would not pass out and would experience every measure of pain.

Mara's train of thought was interrupted by Hans screams from the torture mechanism. She winced at the sight of the sparks that flashed before Han's face. Darth Vader turned around and walked past Mara to the door.

"Come with me."

Mara immediately obeyed and followed Vader to the holding chamber. The door slid open and Lando Calrissian, Boba Fett and some man named Labot stood waiting. Brushing past Lando, Vader went to face Boba.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker."

"He's no good to me dead."

"He will not be permanently damaged."

Vader turned to step out of the chamber, but Lando stopped him in his tracks.

"What about Leia and the wookie?"

"They must never again leave this city."

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."

"No…"

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here."

Vader left the holding chamber. Mara started to leave when Boba piped up.

"You were right, Mara. I will truly be rewarded for my servitude."

They both laughed and exited the chamber, leaving Lando and Labot.

Mara headed to the carbon-freezing chamber. As she entered the chamber, it had an eerie feeling to it, even without Vader's presence. Steam blasted and billowed from various vents throughout the chamber and was ringed by a narrow catwalk. The two stairways were designed with embedded red lights, air intakes, and black metal. Mara noticed there were no guard rails.

Darth Vader stood at the platforms edge. Both Mara and Vader descended the stairs to the pit where the freezing was done. Two Ugnaughts busily readied the control casing for the mixing and freezing process. Vader's heavy breathing could be heard echoing throughout the whole chamber. The silence was broken, yet again.

"This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor."

Lando hesitated, but spoke up quickly.

"Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. You put him in there… it might kill him."

"I don't want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it… on Captain Solo."

Mara smirked at the idea, but Lando gaped in shock. Mara strode over to Lando and closed his jaw.

"Keep your mouth closed. You might choke on a fly."

She laughed at this jest and walked off to a shadowy part of the platform. Boba Fett entered the room followed by Han Solo. Leia and Chewbacca entered slowly. Mara over heard Han's little snide remark towards Lando.

"What's going on… buddy?"

"You're being put into carbon freeze."

Boba approached Vader.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!"

A couple of storm troopers grabbed a hold of Han. Chewbacca lashed out in fury. Storm Troopers were being thrown left and right, but Han got a hold of Chewbacca and calmed him. _Apparently he's got a leash on this walking carpet._ Mara smirked to herself.

Mara saw Leia and Han kiss each other, but Han was pulled back and set on a platform over the central pit. Leia called out.

"I love you!"

"I know."

Han was descended into the pit and a flash of smoke erupted from the pit. The two large tongs pulled up a heavy, cement block. Han Solo was frozen within. His face and the front of his body protruded slightly from the block's flat surface, with sharp, clearly defined creases on his shirt and pants. He had the appearance of an unfinished statue.

Lando stepped over to the block of carbonate and examined the monitors read outs. Vader spoke up eagerly.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?"

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation."

"He's all yours, bounty hunter."

An Imperial officer ran to Vader.

"Skywalker has just landed, my lord."

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the princess and the wookie to my ship."

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision."

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further."

Vader swept out of the carbon freezing chamber along with Mara.

"Ready my ship for I have to deal with Skywalker."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Mara headed towards the ship, but quickly turned around to follow Vader. She lurked in the shadows as she followed him and the sound of his cape fluttering in his strides. A sound of blaster shots could be heard echoing throughout all the halls. Mara felt that same presence again and she knew Luke was here. Mara followed Vader into the carbon-freeze chamber. She hid under a stair way and saw Vader disappear into the steam. Mara waited for the arrival of Luke.

Moments later, Luke appeared and Vader's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"The Force is strong with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Both Luke and Vader activated their light sabers. Vader's was a piercing red and Luke's was a calming blue. Both light sabers crackled as both blades met each other with uncanny force. The duel had just begun. Mara was intrigued by both their speed and accuracy.

"You have learned much, young one."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Vader made a swing and Luke's light saber was thrown out of his hands. Luke rolled painfully down the steps and Vader leaped over with ease. His light saber was inches away from Luke's face.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

"No!"

Luke backed into the central pit. Vader remarked at this sarcastically.

"All too easy."

Mara looked horrified as steam billowed from the vent, but then Luke was found on the platform spraying steam at Vader. Vader recoiled and snarled. Luke found his light saber and grabbed a hold of it. He was prepared. The light sabers clashed again with each other as more steam flooded the chamber.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear… now release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me."

The light sabers kept clashing, but Luke got the better hand of the fight and kicked Vader into the dark tunnel below. Mara saw Luke jump into the tunnel and she followed. Staying in the shadows, she watched eagerly as Luke searched for Vader. Metal pipes started to fling themselves towards Luke. Mara realized Vader was using the Force. Then a crash was heard and the window leading to Cloud City's reactor shaft was smashed to bits. The wind sucked Luke out onto the gantry. Vader followed, as did Mara, but stealthily.

Vader and Luke's light saber's clashed again and again as the winds continued in the reactor shaft. Mara watched eagerly as to who would win this duel. Vader knocked Luke on the metal floor and his light saber, again, was pointing to Luke's face.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

Mara saw Luke lash out. Clashes could be heard echoing throughout the shaft. Vader backed Luke up against the end of the gantry. Vader swung hard and Luke went to block Vader's attack, but Luke's right hand was sliced off in the process. Mara gaped in horror as Luke screamed. Luke clutched his wounded arm to his chest and Vader spoke harshly.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you."

Vader watched Luke try to put as much distance between them both as possible. Mara was eyeing them both to see what would happen next.

"You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to realize your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!"

"If only you knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him."

"No. I am your father."

Mara stood up in shock from behind the broken window. She couldn't believe it. _Is this true! Is this really true!_

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No! No!"

"Luke. You can destroy the emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me, it is the only way."

_No! It is not the only way, Luke!_ Mara stared at Luke and she saw his eyes hit hers. Luke quickly looked away and looked down the shaft. Luke let himself fall to Vader's surprise. _No! He killed himself! That stupid buffoon! _Mara quickly left the area back up into the carbon-freezing chamber. She ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. She ran out onto the landing pad and entered the shuttle. It took Mara a little to realize Leia Organa and her allies had escaped. At this point, she didn't care.


	13. Rebels Escape

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took me a while to update! Please Review!

_Ch. 13:_

Mara dried up her tears and paced back and forth from her seat to the wall and back. Luke was still alive, she could sense it. The platform could be heard opening and Vader stepped through the open door. Vader towered over Mara like a menace, but he informed her of his plan.

"The Millennium Falcon is returning back here. We will board the Executor and capture them. They will not escape."

Mara nodded and was pleased she wasn't dead, twitching on the floor. They arrived onboard the Executor. TIE fighters were already dispatched to capture the Falcon. Mara studied all that was going on as she entered the bridge along with Vader. Mara looked at Vader.

"Their hyper drive must have been fixed. There is no way we can capture them now."

"Do not underestimate me. If they get away, then I will send a full blow at them they will never forget."

"Yes, my lord."

She watched the Falcon enter space. Admiral Piett snapped into attention before speaking to Darth Vader.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, my lord."

"Did your men deactivate the hyper drive on the Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Prepare a boarding party and set your weapons for stun."

"Yes, my lord."

Mara was impressed and had a look of delight to her face. Mara watched Vader as he gazed through the view port at the Falcon. _He's talking to his son through the Force. _She watched in admiration.

Then the Falcon flashed into hyperspace and Admiral Piett stood stunned. Vader turned slowly and proceeded to slowly stride across the walkway. The technicians in the pits stared up at him, waiting for a reaction to the situation. Without a word, he left the bridge. Mara stared at Admiral Piett and cleared her throat.

"Get back to your business everyone."

It was silent for a moment, but the clicking of buttons and levers could be heard echoing through the bridge again.


	14. The New Death Star

**Author's Notes:** I know the last chapter was short and so is this one, but I will make up for it. Keep reading and keep reviewing! ;)

_Ch. 14:_

The Executor traveled through space towards the planet Endor's forest covered moon. Mara was onboard, with Vader, the Lambda-class shuttle. She felt the shuttle launch off of the Executor towards a dark figure in space.

It was the second Death Star and it was far from finished. Like before, it had a super laser, but would be rechargeable in mere minutes. Vader stood by Mara as she looked out the window. Mara spoke, breaking the silence and the beat from Vader's heavy breathing.

"Even if it succeeds where the previous Death Star failed, it is an infant's trinket compared to the power of the Force."

Vader nodded in agreement as the shuttle started to land on the gleaming black deck. The platform lowered and Mara strode out, stepping out to see the familiar blackness of the interior. Vader stepped off the platform to be greeted by the commanding officer, Moff Jerjerrod.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence."

"You may dispute with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

"I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."

"The emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible! I need more men."

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives."

"The emperor's coming here?"

"That is correct, Commander and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."

"We… We shall double our efforts."

"I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Vader turned and walked out of the hangar, leaving Mara and Jerjerrod behind. Mara turned to the commander to cheer him up.

"I assure you, you are doing a fine job."

He gave her a nod of thanks and she proceeded back to the shuttle. Vader gave her assignment moments earlier and she planned not to fail this time.

Mara boarded the shuttle and regretted knowing where she was going, back to Tatooine. A bag awaited her on her seat. She opened the bag to reveal a dancers dress in it. It was an exotic red trimmed with silver.

Mara's assignment was to go undercover as a dancer for Jabba the Hutt in order to catch any Rebel's that would try to rescue Han Solo. Even if it meant killing Luke Skywalker.


	15. Back on Tatooine

**Author's Notes: **On the last chapter, I know I gave Darth Vader's line to Mara (the one commenting on the second Death Star), but I thought I would give her a cool line for once. Other than that, I hope all of you are still enjoying this story so far! Keep those reviews coming!

_Ch. 15:_

After a long wait, the shuttle arrived at the dull, dry planet, Tatooine. The shuttle landed in a canyon by Jabba's Palace. Mara got off, wearing a net shawl over her. _I feel ridiculous wearing this dress!_ She trudged through the canyon and reached a solid, dirt road that led to Jabba's Palace.

A large iron gate was closed and Mara knocked lightly. A robotic eye came out, looked at Mara and retreated back into the gate. She stood dumbfounded, but the gat slowly opened. She walked into this dark, eerie hallway and two guards escorted her to Jabba's throne room.

Everyone was having a good time and Mara stood off to the side with a group of people to watch. Bib Fortuna walked over to her.

"You might want to take that shawl off. You won't need it…"

"Buzz off creep!"

He left without a word. Mara took off the shawl later for the scorching heat was making her tired. A hand grabbed Mara's right arm. She jumped in shock.

"Boba, don't scare me like that!"

"I knew you would be jumpy. Especially wearing that, but it looks nice. It's very… appealing."

"O shut up."

Mara jerked her arm away from him as he started to laugh. Two droids caught everyone's attention as they entered. They were C-3PO and R2-D2. Mara watched eagerly to see what they were up to. _I've seen these druids before. I believe I remember them on the Death Star before it was destroyed…_ The droids stood timidly before Jabba the Hutt and a hologram of Luke Skywalker emitted from R2-D2. Mara watched curiously.

"Greetings Exalted One. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with you Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my good will, I present you a gift: these two droids. Both are hard working and will serve you well."

The hologram flickered off and Mara contorted. _Jabba would be a fool to heed his warning or go against it. Luke really did put him in a corner._ She laughed with the others as they went back to partying. Mara could tell C-3PO was about to burst a bolt with his complaints.

The party was a lewd and noisy affair. The Max Rebo band had everyone dancing to their beat. Mara remembered this band well, for she grew up listening to Max Rebo. He was a blue skinned Ortolan who played the Red Ball Jett organ. Max was accompanied by Rapotwanalantolee, who everyone called Rappertunie. He played the growdi, which was a combination of a flute and water organ.

The Twi'lek, Oola, danced with a very obese dancer, Yarna d'al Gargan. They both danced in front of Jabba's dais. From his dais, Jabba kept his grip on Oola's leash. Even though he was a carefree crime lord, Jabba did at least two precautions against the possible arrival of Luke Skywalker. Bib Fortuna was instructed not to let Skywalker step foot inside the palace. Boba Fett was to be armed and ready at all times.

Mara was impressed, but she kept herself ready for anything. Her hand gently caressed the handle of her light saber as she put her hands on her hips. She would not let any Rebel escape this time. Mara was distracted by the end of the bands beat and Jabba's booming voice. He tugged at Oola's leash as he exclaimed in enjoyment for her to dance again. Apparently the band thought Jabba asked for another tune and they started to play. Sy Snootles strutted out from behind the other singers and seized the microphone in contort.

Mara's looked at the argument between Oola and Jabba. Her leash was being tugged, but she fought back. In the blink of an eye, Oola fell through a trap door and everyone crowded around to watch her through a grate in the floor. A growl could be heard in the pit and a monster grabbed a hold of her. Mara turned away and couldn't watch. She stepped off to the side by Boba Fett.

"What on earth was that!"

"That is a rancor. It's Jabba's most prized pets."

"I can see why."

They both laughed, but stopped at the sound of blaster fire coming from the stair way. Two figures descended the stairway and entered the throne room. It was a bounty hunter, clad in leather and its head concealed in a helmet, and Chewbacca could be seen with a leash being dragged into the room. Mara was not at all impressed for there was something out of place. That bounty hunter was mysterious and Mara wasn't about to keep her eyes off of it or whatever it truly was.

Jabba grinned in appreciation.

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca."

He motioned for C-3PO.

"Oh, us, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh… yes!"

_It's obvious the droid has to translate for Jabba and for the bounty hunter. This should be amusing. _Mara watched eagerly to see what would happen.

"Oh, the illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

The bounty hunter replied in Ubese and C-3PO translated.

"Fifty thousand. No less."

Mara could see Jabba was furious at this proposal. His left arm lashed out and punched C-3PO to the floor. The droid got up confused.

"Oh, oh… But what, what did I say?"

Jabba addressed the bounty hunter. Mara was suspicious and moved in closer to have a clear view of the two. She noticed Boba stopped talking to Rystall and moved to stand near Mara. They both paid close attention to what was going on.

"Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand."

The bounty hunter pulled out a metal orb and a light flashed around it. A thermal detonator was being held and Boba Fett pulled out his blaster as Mara made a reach for her light saber. She stopped short as Jabba's deep laugh could be heard.

"This kind of bounty hunter is my kind of scum… fearless and inventive."

He let out a deep laughter again and C-3PO spoke to the bounty hunter again.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five thousand and I do suggest you take it."

The bounty hunter deactivated the detonator and agreed to the amount. The throne room was filled with cheers and applause. The party continued. Mara saw Boba nodding his head to acknowledge the bounty hunter. She turned to look at Boba.

"Obviously you've got some competition."

"No man can out smart me. He just got lucky upon capturing that walking carpet."

"Well I believe that he is a she. Can't you tell?"

Boba Fett stood dumbfounded as Mara walked off calmly to the bar.


	16. Jabba's Mistake

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews so far!

_Ch. 16:_

Night engulfed the planet Tatooine and darkness occupied Jabba's Palace. Mara leaned upon a stone wall behind a curtain keeping alert. Han Solo's carbonate form could be seen through the slightly parted curtain. She started to rest her eyes when a slender figure stealthily walked up to the carbonate block. It was the bounty hunter that had brought Chewbacca earlier.

_What on earth is this bounty hunter up to?_ Mara awoke Jabba and everyone else behind the curtain as well. C-3PO tried to warn the bounty hunter, but was shut up quickly. Everyone watch eagerly to see what would happen. The carbonate block was released from the wall with a loud thud on the sandy floor. A button was pushed and Han fell from the melted carbonate.

The bounty hunter held Han and spoke perfect basic. _What?_ Mara finally figured out that Luke had this planned out thoroughlyThe bounty hunter began to speak to Han.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of carbonate. Shhh, you have hibernation sickness."

"I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in time."

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's Palace."

"Who are you?"

The bounty hunter pulled off the helmet to reveal Leia's face.

"Someone who loves you!"

"Leia!"

Mara was in shock. _I never would have thought Luke could pull that off!_ Mara motioned at the guards in the stairway to move in. _I will not let you Rebel scum escape this time!_ Jabba let out a deep cackle. Han jumped in surprise.

"What's that? I know that laugh…"

The curtain was pulled open and the two Rebels were surrounded. Han desperately tried to get himself free.

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba. I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault."

"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're bantha fodder."

"Look—

"Take him away."

"Jabba… I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!"

"Bring her to me."

Leia was dragged to Jabba while Han was thrown in a detention cell. Mara recognized one of the guards as Lando Calrissian. _Luke has this whole place bombarded with his allies! _Leia looked Mara in the eyes as she was dragged to Jabba the Hutt. Mara wondered how long she could keep her disguise unnoticeable. Leia turned to look at Jabba.

"We have powerful friends. You're going to regret this."

"I'm sure."

Everyone in the throne room let out a cackle except for Mara. _Jabba is the dumbest crime lord I have ever met. If he thinks he can keep these Rebels's away, then he has another thing coming. No wonder I was sent here._ Leia was taken away and Mara went to Boba Fett.

"Jabba is a dumb fool, but a powerful one."

"Yes he is, but hunting for him has been my life. Sure, he asks for much when he does nothing, but you can make a sure living."

"Ya, I understand. He's stupid, though, if he thinks he can keep these Rebels's prisoner. I suggest we keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Sure thing."

Mara walked off to sit behind Jabba's dais. She was in deep thought as everyone else partied. Later, that evening, everyone was asleep, but Mara. She kept a look out from the shadows. A strong disturbance in the force hit her and she knew Luke Skywalker had finally come. Mara sulked into the shadows. _Why do I keep hiding when Luke is around? I guess I truly love him to where I don't want to break his heart. No! I can't love! I'm tired of this quarrel with myself. There is no love connection between me and him! I can't even have a heart if I was able to easily kill my own mother._ Mara shuddered at this thought. Remembering her mother felt like a ton of bricks slammed into her. She wouldn't let this bother her though.

Bib Fortuna could be seen running across the room to the stairs. Obviously, Luke's figure could be seen at the top of the stairs. Mara watched anxiously what would happen, but she stayed in the shadows in order to avoid his eyes.

"I must speak with Jabba."

Mara noticed Leia was awake now. Leia had replaced Oola and had a chain leash as well. Jabba made sure she wore a slave dancer's outfit as well. Bib Fortuna tried his best to get rid of Luke.

"Shhh. Ee toe seet. Jabba no two zand dehank obee. No pahgan."

"You will take me to Jabba now!"

"Et tu takka u Jabba now."

"You serve your master well."

"Eye sota va locha."

"And you will be rewarded."

C-3PO awoke and exclaimed in praise.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me!"

Jabba awoke and was angry to see Luke in his presence.

"I told you not to admit him! You weak minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick!"

He hit Bib Fortuna off the dais with one swift of his beefy arms. Mara's eyes met Luke's and a voice could be heard echoing softly in her mind. (_Why didn't you tell me the truth?) (I didn't want you to think me as a killer. I love you, Luke.) _Mara blinked and recoiled back against the wall. _Did I… did I just tell him I loved him! (Because you do love me as I do love you.)_ Mara looked from the darkness to Luke's eyes. She turned away in shame and guards started to surround Luke.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me."

"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this… or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

C-3PO tried to warn Luke that he was standing on the trap door, but was stopped by Jabba's interruption.

"There will be no bargain young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die."

Luke struggled with the guards and Jabba thrashed his fist upon a button. Luke and a guard tumbled through the trap door and everyone stood around the metal grate to watch the show down below. Mara stood up against the wall in silence. She watched the group of people scream in delight. Tears started streaming down her face. Moments later, a gasp swept across the group of people. The rancor had apparently been killed. Mara's heart leapt in delight, but she masked her feelings when Boba Fett stood beside her.

Jabba was fuming. His prized possession had been killed right before his eyes.

"Bring me Solo and the Wookie. They will all suffer for this outrage."

Luke was dragged into the throne room with the others.

"Han!"

"Luke!"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?"

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?"

"I'm here."

Leia piped up, but was instantly hushed by Jabba. He was stroking her like some pet. Mara cringed in disgust. C-3PO, again, had to translate what Jabba was saying to Luke and Han.

"Oh dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits."

Mara smirked at this remark from Han.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?"

The guards grabbed a hold of all three Rebels'. Luke spoke up as he was being dragged away.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you will make."


	17. Forgiving the Rebels

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all like the story so far. Keep reviewing!

_Ch. 17:_

It was a hot sunny afternoon, but that was how Tatooine's conditions always were. Three repulsorlift vehicles headed out to the Dune Sea for the prisoner's execution. One was large to hold Jabba and his allies and the other two were small, flat and held the Rebel prisoners. Mara looked out one of the windows to see Luke stand tall and filled with pride. _(I'm so sorry Luke.) (I know. Turn from the dark side now while you still have a chance. Don't let it swallow you like it did my father.) (I can't. This is my life, my job. I can't just walk away from it like it's nothing.) (Yes you can. There is so much good in you! Don't throw it away.) (You don't understand…) (Yes I do. I know how much hate you have towards the Rebellion because of your father's death. I would probably have gone through the same thing as you, but don't you see by now what the Empire truly is?) _

Mara's eyes were beginning to fill with tears when C-3PO translated what Jabba was trying to say.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Han shouted back quickly while he had the courage.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right, Chewie?"

Chewbacca barked in agreement. Luke called out to Jabba.

"Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die."

"Move him into position!"

Jabba chortled after giving this command. Mara watched to see whose fate would be what. Luke walked to the edge of the plank. _This is it…_ Mara nibbled on her bottom lip as to what was to happen. Luke jumped off the plank, but grabbed the edge and flipped back onto the vehicle. His light saber was launched to him by R2-D2 and was ignited. A deep green emitted itself from the light saber handle. _He constructed a new light saber for the loss of his other one. Impressive. _A fight sprawled throughout all three vehicles. Mara scrambled to the barge's deck ready for anything. Boba Fett accompanied her.

"Boba, get to the Rebel prisoners and stop this riot. Just kill them all if you have to."

"Right, but I don't think this is going to end well both ways."

Mara and Boba stared at each other before Mara spoke up.

"You were a great friend to me, Boba. I'm glad to have met you all those years ago."

"We really were great friends for all those years. Good luck and stay strong."

"Same to you."

Boba put his right arm on Mara's shoulder and she did the same to him. They exchanged glances before parting. Boba ignited his jet pack and descended to the Rebel prisoners. Mara ordered people left and right to get to their stations and prepare for the worse. She turned to see Boba knocked down onto the deck of the skiff. A canon from the barge's deck had hit the skiff.

"You moron! Stop shooting at the skiff!"

Mara watched Boba Fett shakily pick himself up. Han started swinging around with a spear. _The fool is still blind. _Suddenly, by sheer luck, Han whacked Boba with the spear. The impact caused the jet pack to ignite and Boba was launched from the skiff. He was smashed against the side of the large barge and fell backwards, tumbling to the pit below.

"Boba! No!"

Mara gaped in horror. Luke leaped from the skiff to the side of the barge. He slammed into the side, but grabbed hold of one of the open windows. A hatch opened to his left, but Luke grabbed the person and threw them out of the hatch with ease. Luke leapt onto barge's deck and killed the gunner with one swift of his light saber.

Mara leapt out with her violet light saber ignited and the two light sabers clashed. Luke and Mara were face to face. Mara made a stab, but was blocked. Luke swung his light saber, but was blocked as well.

"Mara, listen to me! Turn away from the dark side. Leave the emperor's clutches while you can!"

"Those are the words of a Rebel!"

"I understand your hatred towards the Rebel that killed your father, but that doesn't mean they are all the same."

"How can I forgive somebody, this cause, that sent my father to his grave!"

The light sabers continued to clash.

"Mara, you know as well as I how powerful, but dangerous the Empire is. Don't let your anger blind you."

Tears were streaming down her face. She sent a powerful swing with her light saber, but killed a guard that was aiming his gun at Luke. Mara looked at Luke and turned off her light saber. They exchanged glances.

"Go, now! Save your friends!"

He just stared at her.

"Go, Luke! You're right. My anger did blind me, but I can't just walk away from the Empire. I have to return to the emperor, but don't worry; I will help the Rebellion stop the evil the emperor has sent across the galaxy. Quick, Go! Save your friends!"

Luke gave a nod of understandment. Leia ran onto the barge deck and ran towards Luke. She looked at Mara and turned terrified towards Luke.

"Hey! She's been following us since I was held prisoner in the Death Star! She's an assassin!"

"Calm down, Leia. I know. This is Mara Jade."

"What! It can't be!"

"It's true. We have to go now though."

Mara ran to a control panel as Leia pointed the blaster turret to the barges deck. Mara realized the control panel was jammed and they were no communications. Then she heard an explosion to her left. She turned to see Luke and Leia swing off to the skiff below. The deck had been blown to bits from under the blaster turret. Mara saw the skiff leave and barge itself explode. She leapt off the deck as soon as the explosion occurred and she felt herself thrown through the air. Mara hit the sand face first and rolled down a large sandy hill to hit another pile of rough sand. Her eyes peered into the blue sky before passing out in the middle of the dessert.


	18. Facing the Emperor

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews! This is the most I have updated in one weekend. Keep reading and reviewing!

_Ch. 18:_

Mara groaned under the heat of the scorching sun. Pain surged through her body. She touched her face and felt blood on the corner of her lip. She spit the blood out onto the sand and tried to move, but couldn't. _(Luke… Luke… help me…)_ Her breathing was heavier, but she remembered how Boba Fett told her to stay strong. Mara used all her strength just to sit up in the sand. She supported herself against a wall of sand to stand up. She could still smell the burning metal of the barge from a distance. _How far was I launched from the vessel?_

A headache pounded Mara and she could barely move. She dragged her feet through the sand as she walked towards nothing. Suddenly, a big gust of wind swept her off her feet. Stunned, Mara looked in front of her and an Imperial Shuttle had landed. A storm trooper came running out to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I… I can barely move…"

Two more storm troopers came running out and they carried Mara into the shuttle.

"Lord Vader, we have Mara Jade. She's in critical condition."

"Bring her to the Death Star immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

Mara overheard the conversation on their comlinks. She felt the shuttle lift off and the jolt put more pain through her. She tried to muffle her groans of pain during the trip to the Death Star. As they landed in the in the hanger, a medical unit of soldiers carried Mara out of the shuttle. Darth Vader walked to one of the medical soldiers.

"What is her condition?"

"It's critical, my lord. Apparently, she nearly broke her neck. If I am correct, I believe she has been through an explosion."

Vader walked to Mara as she was being carried by the medical officers to the medical bay.

"What happened, Mara?"

"I tried to stop the Rebels, but they succeeded. Jabba is dead and I was on the barge when it exploded."

"Get her to the medical bay immediately. She needs treatment."

Suddenly, Mara remembered the emperor was to come to the Death Star.

"No, my lord. I can manage. The emperor might have an assignment."

She tried to get up, but was stopped by Vader. Mara looked up at him and then passed out from exhaustion.

Later, she woke up dazed, but her eyes adjusted. It was a white room. _Wow. A room that isn't all black._ She snickered slightly and saw she was bandaged from head to toe. The same black outfit she wore before lay in a neat pile on a table. Mara removed her bandages and got dressed.

A medical officer signed her out on a sheet of paper.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days. You were in a coma like state, but you recovered just fine."

"Thanks."

"Oh, by the way. The emperor wanted to speak with you as soon as you recovered."

"Thanks again."

Mara headed to the emperor's throne room. She cleared her mind the best she could in order to hide her change of heart. Upon entering the throne room, the coldness of the dark side hit her like a ton of bricks. The room was black and metallic. She ascended the stairs to Palpatines throne chair. Palpatine was looking out the window towards Endor.

"You wished to have an audience with me, my lord."

"Yes, Mara. How is your recovery going?"

"Very well, my lord. Apparently I am 100."

"Good. So young Skywalker has evaded your clutches as well? You and Vader have been participating in a wild goose chase if you ask me. I suggest you stay here and Vader will head to the forest cover moon of Endor. That way you both have an advantage on capturing this young Jedi."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Mara, I believe you still have feelings for this young boy."

"Excuse me, my lord, but what is the reason for this question?"

"You have your father's wit."

Mara was furious that the emperor mentioned her father in this, but the emperor continued.

"I am not stupid, Mara. I may be old, but not stupid. Your personal feelings have gotten in the way of your assignment. However, you are a great asset to me. You have completed your other tasks perfectly. So do not lie to me or you won't appreciate the consequences."

"Yes, my lord."

Mara walked away, but stood at the end of the stairs when Vader had entered. Her heart was racing, but she disguised herself well. The emperor knew nothing of her loyalty with the Rebels now. Vader ascended the stairs and bowed to Palpatine.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for."

"What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?"

"It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us! Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders."

"Yes, my master."

Vader exited the room and Mara decided to head out. Before she got halfway across the room, the emperor spoke up.

"Mara, you will stay here. There is nothing else I need you to do."

"Yes, my lord."

She sat upon the guard rail of the bridge that led to the turbo lifts. Mara twitted her thumbs around. _It feels like it has been hours since I have sat here._ The turbo lift opened and Vader came into the throne room. Delight arose in Mara to finally hear some news. Darth Vader swept past her to the emperor.

"I told you to remain on the command ship."

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor."

"Yes, I know."

"My son is with them."

"Are you sure?"

"I have felt him, my master."

"Strange that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader."

"They are clear, my master."

"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him."

"He will come to me?"

"I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you, and then you will bring him before me."

"As you wish."

Vader bowed and left the throne room. Mara looked at the turbo lifts and felt sympathy for Darth Vader. _He is confused as I was. Maybe Luke can turn his father from the dark side of the Force as he did me._ She turned to look at the emperor. He was facing out the window. Mara knew patience was key and she sat against the railing, waiting.


	19. Ressurection of Anakin Skywalker

**Author's Notes:** I know last chapter was kind of short. Keep reviewing though! ;)

_Ch. 19:_

Mara sat on the hard concrete floor against the guard rail. She had been asleep for a couple of hours, but awoke immediately when a disturbance in the Force swept over her. _Luke is here!_ She stood up as the turbo lifts opened. Vader swept past her and Luke came following with his wrists in binders. There eyes met and fear filled Mara. _(Don't be afraid, Mara.) (How? Especially when you are about to face the emperor.) _She watched intently as her hand gripped the guard rail in fear.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You no longer need those."

The binders around Luke's wrists fell away after the emperor made a motion with his hand.

"Guards, leave us. I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you call me Master."

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father."

"Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken… about a great many things."

Vader gave Luke's light saber to the emperor. Mara watched all of this in astonishment. _Vader would turn his own son over to the emperor! _

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead… and you with me."

Mara cringed at these words.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet. Yes, I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your over confidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

Vader interrupted the quarrel.

"It is pointless to resist, my son."

The emperor cackled upon this remark.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

The emperor laughed heartily and leaned forward in his throne.

"Oh… I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Mara gaped in horror and did not expect such a magnificent trap. She looked out past the elevator shafts to see the space battle going on past Palpatines window.

"Come, boy. See for yourself. From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Mara could sense Luke's anger. _(Don't give in to your anger Luke. Fight it with all your might.)_ The emperor pointed at Luke's light saber.

"You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself my servant."

"No!"

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!"

Tension, anger, hate and fear were buzzing around the throne room. Mara felt like she could do something, but held back knowing this was not her place to interfere.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station. Fire at will, Commander."

Mara looked in shock towards the Rebel fleet. A green light flashed and destroyed one of the Rebel's cruisers. Even in its unfinished state, the new Death Star was more powerful than ever.

"Your fleet is lost and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die… as will your friends."

Luke turned and glared at the emperor. Mara watched wishing she could do something.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

Luke turned away, but spun around and used the force to grab his light saber. _(Luke! No!)_ Mara jumped up, but saw Vader block Luke's swing. The emperor cackled and the duel between father and son had begun.

Mara could tell their fight was more aggressive. Luke had grown stronger and his skills have improved. Mara moved away from the elevator shaft into the shadows to watch the duel unfold. Luke kicked Vader off the stairs with full force and continued to fight Vader. The emperor was giddy with excitement.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you!"

Vader was frustrated.

"Obi-wan has taught you well."

"I will not fight you, father."

"You are unwise to lower your defenses."

Vader made a swing, but Luke re-activated his light saber and blocked the attack. Clash after clash could be heard from the humming of the light sabers. Darth Vader's breathing was getting heavier and Mara realized he was getting tired. Luke deactivated his light saber and force jumped to the cat walk above the throne room. Mara stared at him wondering what his next move was.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you… the conflict."

"There is no conflict."

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you'll meet your destiny."

Vader threw his light saber at Luke and missed, but it cut through the supports that held up the cat walk. Mara realized he was uninjured as Luke rolled under the emperor's elevated platform and hid in a dark alcove. The emperor was still laughing and filled with excitement. Vader looked for his son.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for… sister! So… you have a twin sister. Your feelings have betrayed her, too. Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will."

"No!"

Mara watched in horror as Luke ignited his light saber and thrashed at Vader. Swinging harder and harder at Vader. His hatred was building up. _(Luke! Control your anger! Luke!) (I won't let him take Leia! I won't let him take me!) (Luke!)_ Vader retreated to the bridge walkway between the elevator shafts. Luke kept swinging and cut off Vader's right hand at the wrists. Sparks flew from Vader's robotical arm and Luke held his light saber to Vader's throat. Mara watched as complete silence fell and the beat of Vader's heavy breathing echoed through the throne room.

On the stairway behind Luke, the emperor couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Mara stared at Luke and their eyes met. Silence clung to the air. Luke deactivated his light saber and turned to look at the emperor.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"So be it… Jedi."

Mara's heart leapt with joy as tears started streaming down her face. The emperor descended the stairs and, even in his skeletal like state, towered over Luke.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

The emperor raised his hands and blue lightning emitted through the bony fingers of the emperor. Luke gasped in pain and Mara screamed in horror. She came out from the shadows, but stopped. She looked at Vader, who was standing by the emperor now, and wondered why he wouldn't do anything. _(He's your son!) (It is his destiny…) (You can't truly believe that!)_ Pleading was in her eyes as she looked at Luke suffering.

"Young fool… only now, at the end, do you understand. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price of your lack of vision."

More blue lightning engulfed Luke's body. He was on the verge of dying. With the last of his strength, he reached out towards Vader.

"Father, please, help me."

Mara dropped to her knees, sobbing, wishing she could do something.

"Now, young Skywalker… you will die."

The emperor emitted more beams of blue lightning. Then the unimaginable happened. Darth Vader lifted the emperor up in the air as blue lightning engulfed the two sith lords and threw him into the elevator shaft. The emperor's screams could be heard until he was finally disintegrated. Vader's apparatus was broken and his raspy breathing could be heard piercing the throne room. Luke stood up and pulled his father from the guard rail. Mara ran over to help.


	20. Mara and Luke Reunited

**Author's Notes:** Now, I am sad to say, is the conclusion of this story. Thank you all for reading this and I am glad you all have enjoyed it. If you wish, I can write more fan fiction stories on the star wars saga. Just send me a message or a review and I'll do the best I can. Again, thanks for reading this and I am glad yall have enjoyed it. Also, thank you George Lucas for allowing us all to enjoy the Star Wars saga.

_Ch. 20:_

For the first time, the Death Star was rocked by explosions. Imperial troops ran in all directions, confused and desperate to escape. Mara was in the Lambda-class shuttle getting it ready to take off. She looked out the cock pits window to see Luke dragging his father to the shuttle. He dropped his father on the platform of the shuttle from exhaustion. Mara ran to the top of the platform to see Luke and Vader on the platform.

"Luke, help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once… let me look on you… with my own eyes."

Luke timidly removed the helmet and then the black mask. Mara looked shock to see Vader's face. Scars and bruises were all over his face. His blue eyes were the same as Luke's.

"Now… go, my son. Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right."

"Father… I won't leave you."

Vader's head slumped back against the platform and no noise was coming from his apparatus. Anakin Skywalker was dead.

Fire and smoke filled the hangar. Luke was behind the controls of the shuttle and turned the ship so it faced out. He'd barely cleared the hangar door way when the entire docking bay exploded. Mara came into the cock pit and sat down next to Luke.

The Death Star exploded and the blast was immense. It could be seen during the daylight hours on Endor itself. Mara and Luke looked at each other and they screamed with joy.

"Luke, I am so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Mara."

"Luke, I love you—

Luke pulled Mara to him and kissed her. He wouldn't let go of her. They embraced for the longest time and then realized they were entering Endor's atmosphere. They let go of each other in order to make a safe descent.

Night fell on Endor and Mara watched Luke light the logs of the pyre. Vader's armor lay on top of the logs. The heat of the blaze could be felt and Mara could sense Luke felt a tremendous sense of loss without his father, Anakin Skywalker. Luke turned to lean against a tree and he stared out into the forest. Mara came and put her hands on his shoulder to comfort him.

Then, two shimmering apparitions had appeared before them. It was Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi. Mara looked in astonishment for she did not recognize them.

"Who are they?"

"They're Jedi Masters, Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi."

Then a third apparition appeared by the other two. It was the young Anakin Skywalker, before his fallen days. He smiled at Luke. Mara was filled with joy. The apparitions disappeared and Leia came up behind Mara and Luke.

"C'mon! Let's celebrate while the night is young!"

Leia took off to party with the others while Luke and Mara watched them. Luke took a hold of Mara's hand and Mara looked at him. Tears started streaming down her face. Luke took her head in his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Luke, I did so many bad things. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Because I love you. You had so many chances to kill me, but you didn't because you love me as well. It wasn't in your heart to be a killer."

"Your right."

They embraced and looked at the crowd dancing around a bon fire. They were together again and would never part. Mara was happier than she had ever been in her life. Luke meant everything in the world to Mara and his love for her was kept locked up in her heart forever.

**The End**


End file.
